The contract provides for the receipt, storage, shipment, and analysis of compounds and shall also involve the maintenance of an extensive inventory and tracking system. The purpose of the contract is to provide NIDA and other NIH institutes with a holding site which has the capability to inventory, analyze and store compounds from various sources for testing through the Division of Therapeutics and Medical Consequences Medication Development Programs.